


Aradia: Make Her Pay

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska still hasn't really learned her lesson yet. Aradia decides that there's one thing that will really make it sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia: Make Her Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "what about a super dirty full out bulge porno aradia<3

“i want you to know that i dont hate you” Aradia smiled down at Vriska.

“Get off of me you freak!!!!!!!!!” Vriska struggled, trying to free her arms, but it was no use. Aradia had no trouble holding her down.

Their god tier robes lay torn in a pile nearby. The dream bubble was barren, a waste of hard cracked earth. It scraped uncomfortably against Vriska’s back.

“no im not going to get off you” Aradia leaned in, and Vriska could feel Aradia’s breath against her lips. “im going to make you pay all over again”

Her bulge slammed into Vriska’s nook, and Vriska winced as she stretched to accommodate it. Vriska clenched her teeth and drew her lips into a scowl. She refused to cry out, no matter what.

How dare Aradia? Doing this to Vriska, and after saying that she didn’t hate her. Vriska felt a surge of anger and frustration welling up inside her. Vriska had done her best to be friends with Aradia, and this was what she got for it. Aradia was the hugest bitch in the universe.

Aradia’s hips pulled back, and Vriska felt her bulge leaving her. When she could only feel the tip inside her, Aradia thrust back in again. This time, her bulge made a squelching sound as it entered Vriska’s nook. Vriska hissed. It felt good.

Aradia fucked her. She pounded her bulge into Vriska’s nook with no regard to Vriska’s feelings, and she did it with that annoying smirk on her face. Vriska was trying not to moan in pleasure as Aradia thrust deep into her, but finally she couldn’t help herself, and a groan escaped her lips. Aradia’s smirk broadened.

‘I’ll wipe that smirk off her face,’ Vriska thought, and she lifted her head from the ground and kissed her. She kissed Aradia hard, mashing her lips into Aradia, and then she opened her mouth and bit down on Aradia’s lip.

Aradia meeped, and dark red blood trickled down her lip. She pulled away from Vriska’s kiss.

“ooh that was naughty” Aradia pulled her bulge all the way out of Vriska’s nook, and Vriska felt a sudden emptiness. “i can be naughty too though”

Aradia brought both of Vriska’s hands above her head so that she could hold them with one hand. Then she brought her other hand down to her bulge. She guided it down to the Vriska’s spinal crevice.

Vriska’s eyes widened. “Wh8t the fuck are you doing, M8gido?”

Aradia just smiled and pressed her bulge against the entrance to Vriska’s crevice chute. Vriska struggled hard, but she couldn’t break free. She felt the tip of Aradia’s bulge penetrate her, and then Aradia shoved her bulge in as deep as it would go.

This time, Vriska cried out in pain. The crevice chute wasn’t meant to be used for this. It clenched down on Aradia’s bulge, trying to remove it from her body. Aradia let her bulge slide out a bit, and then she shoved it back into Vriska.

Aradia’s bulge was still wet with Vriska’s nook fluid, and it slid in easier. She fucked Vriska’s chute using long, slow strokes. Vriska had stopped struggling, and tears were gathering at the edges of her eyes. She clenched her fists. What Aradia was doing hurt, and it was humiliating, but the worst part of it was that it was starting to feel good. Vriska had felt empty when Aradia had pulled out of her, and now a feeling of fullness had returned. Her nook still gaped and twitched, waiting to be filled, and every twitch sent a shiver through her chute that clenched down on Araida’s bulge.

Vriska’s own bulge was almost painfully hard, and with each thrust into her, Aradia’s skin rubbed against Vriska’s bulge. The sensation combined with the feeling of Aradia fucking her, and it felt amazing. Vriska’s hip were humping back into Aradia as Aradia’s bulge filled her crevice chute, and against her will she felt an orgasm rise up inside of her.

She cried out as Aradia’s next thrust sent her over the edge. Her muscles clenched, and her bulge sent a torrent of blue liquid out over her stomach. She could feel her crevice contract hard around Aradia’s bulge, and from her reaction, so could Aradia.

Aradia let out a moan, and shoved her bulge as hard as she could into Vriska. Vriska felt a torrent of warm liquid filling her. She squirmed at the alien sensation, and another squirt of liquid shot from her bulge and splashed over her breasts.

They laid there like that for a moment, Aradia’s bulge still twitching inside of Vriska, and then Aradia pulled out and stood. She looked down at Vriska.

Vriska was too tired to move. She could feel her own cool fluids covering her body, and Aradia’s fluids dripping from between her spinal crevice. It was embarrassing as hell, and she wanted to get up and throttle Aradia, but she just couldn’t get her muscles to work right.

“i think ive made you pay enough for now” Aradia still had that stupid smirk on her face, as she bent to gather her robe. “if you ever hurt my friends again, though, well do this all over again”

Vriska’s heart burned black as she watched Aradia disappear at the edge of the dream bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/post/32029799147


End file.
